


Something Else

by diamonds_and_rust



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Masturbation, Smoking, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:37:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamonds_and_rust/pseuds/diamonds_and_rust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader catches Castiel smoking a cigarette and doing something a little risque.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Else

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I wrote on a whim. Cas is a little out of character, possibly.

“Cas?” you growled, the warning in your voice unmistakeable. You could’ve sworn you smelled smoke in the bunker and he knew how much you hated it when he smoked in the bunker.  
An unintelligible grumble came from the living room. You exhaled heavily as you walked over and saw his head resting on the back of the couch, a cigarette between his puckered lips. Cas had been acting strange ever since he had become an angel again. He had taken up smoking, maybe to prove his immortality and healing abilities, maybe because he had seen some people do it on the street.  
“God damn it, Cas. How many times do I have to tell-” You stopped cold as you walked around the couch, eyes widening. One of his hands was stroking slowly over his cock, the other one teasing his balls gently.  
He gasped, holding the cigarette tightly between his lips and arching his back more, his eyes closed tightly.  
“Cas-”  
“C’mere,” he mumbled around his cigarette. He took a deep pull and then letting the smoke out through his nose, stroking faster as he opened his aqua eyes. His head lifted up so he could look over at you. You hadn’t bothered to get completely dressed after your shower, wearing only black lace panties and a tank top. Sam and Dean were on a hunt and you and Cas had decided to stay behind.  
You nodded, making a move towards him, but then decided you wanted to see more of this, so you knelt by his side on the couch, your hands twitching with the desire to touch him.  
“H-hold my cigarette,” he groaned. You winced as ash fell on the couch, but gasped when he twisted his fist up towards the head of his cock. A spurt of precum slid from the tip. You reached over and took his cigarette in your fingers. An ashtray sat on the coffee table, so you put it out. It was almost gone, anyway.  
You smirked at him and raised your eyebrow. Despite the fact the habit of his annoyed you, you couldn’t stay mad at Cas for long. The angel was too sweet for that. He groaned, sliding forward and pressing his lips against yours. You whimpered as he tilted his head, running his tongue against your mouth, his teeth sinking into your bottom lip.  
His hands wrapped around your waist and pulled you onto his lap, earning him a sharp inhale from you when your folds rubbed directly over his cock.  
Cas’ eyes roamed over you. He then reached for the hemline of your shirt, pulling it up and over your head. He threw it somewhere over your shoulder before he snaked his arms around you and pressed you against his chest. You giggled as you fell on him, humming when your nipples slid against his solid torso. You wrapped your arms around his neck and glanced down at him.  
“Well, hello there,” you drawled.  
He rubbed his nose against yours and moaned when you ground against him. “You little minx, you know what those panties do to me. All I can imagine when you wear them is bending you over and having my way with you,” he breathed out, spearing his fingers into your hair and tugging.  
When you opened your mouth to let out a cry, he bit on your lip, tugging it slightly. “Cas, please,” you whimpered.  
“Oh, now you’re going to beg? After you left me hard and wanting earlier with your little strip tease and went off to shower? Why would you do that? Just so I could punish you when you came out here? You shouldn’t be surprised I decided to take matters into my own hands, little girl.”  
You whined as his hand slid into your panties, stroking your ass. He squeezed tightly and kissed up your neck. Your fingers tangled in his hair while your other hand slid down his face to rub at his stubble. You circled your hips and rubbed his cock against your clit, trying to find friction. He bit a trail down your chest to your nipple, taking it into his mouth and sucking. Blue eyes glinted mischievously up at you when you arched your back.  
You cried out when he spanked you, bit down on your nipple, and spanked you twice more before pulling away.  
“You naughty little girl, this is what you wanted all along, isn’t it? You thought I hadn’t spanked you in a long time so you wanted to find an excuse, didn’t you?” he growled, tugging your panties down below your ass before spanking you again. You cried out and rubbed against him harder, nails digging into his neck.  
“Cas, please.”  
“‘Please’ what?” he inquired innocently, burying his face in your neck again, inhaling deeply. “You smell so sweet. You smell like lust and you know how much it drives me crazy.” He squeezed your ass again before pushing you back to his knees, the farthest he could place you without you falling.  
He held your arm and you looked at him, breathing harshly. His eyes drank you in. Cas could never resist touching, and he reached to cup your left breast. Your hips twitched forward as his hand trailed down your stomach, finally deciding to remove your panties completely. You struggled when they got to your knees and they bumped into his hips, sliding your leg back and taking them out of one leg before leaving them dangling on your calf.  
When you were going to slide down his legs to press against him, his hand tightened on your arm. He shook his head, tsking. “You think you can just slide my cock into your pussy that easily, angel? You think you’re going to get satisfied that fast?” he taunted, eyebrow arched.  
You shrugged, pouting. You had hoped it would be that easy, but of course he was going to draw this out.  
“I want to tease you all night, but I need to fuck you. Right now. Damn it, you smell so good, and you’re so wet. Look at this,” he hissed, dipping his fingers into your folds and pulling them away. The tips glistened and he licked them, his tongue running over them. Without warning, he brought you closer.  
He lowered his hand to grasp his cock, placing the head at your entrance and bucked them up. You cried out, wrapping your thighs around him. His lips found yours, effectively silencing any noises you felt inclined to make.  
Castiel grabbed your hips and determined your pace, moaning when you tilted your hips, riding him faster. His breath became labored as he curled his hands tighter, thrusting harder and harder into you. You cupped his jaw and stared into his eyes, your breath fanning his mouth. When one of his hands reached down to tease your clit, your eyes fluttered shut in pleasure.  
He spanked you. You gasped, both shocked and confused. You glared at him. “Look at me when I fuck you,” he ordered.  
It was difficult, but somehow you managed it. You whimpered breathlessly. His pace never faltered and you felt yourself getting closer. “Fuck. Cas, I’m -I’m -” You wailed when his fingers pinched your clit and stroked it, causing you to press your thighs tightly against his waist.  
He let out a low growl as he fucked you through your orgasm, sliding faster and faster into you before he latched his teeth into your neck and came. His hips pressed against you, finally still. You both slowed your movements.  
You collapsed against his chest, your forehead resting on his shoulder. Cas laid his cheek on your hair, his arms moving around your waist, and sighed. “You really are something else, you know.”  
Tiredly, you grinned. “Yeah?”  
He pulled away, smiling at you softly. “Yes,” he stated simply before pressing his lips to yours again. “And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
